Until Then
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Rating for swearing. Um, I combined my two fave scenes in the game and added a few things. I love Ramza and Delita's friendship..Was meant to be a RD But not. So this is just friendship fluff at the end..RR please!


DSK: Um.. Hii?  
  
DYM: For the love of god! why are you writing so many ficcies that arent yugioh!?  
  
DSK: Um.. cause im inspired..?  
  
DYM: That's it! Kill me now!  
  
DJK: *shoots DYM* No prob!  
  
DYM: *dies* X_X  
  
DSK: Erm.. Anyways. Yes, I, DarkSetoKaiba. Has written Another FinalFantasy Story. This time, it being a FFT, not FF9.. BUT I GOT INSPIRED AND MY PLOTBUNNIES STRUCK AND YEAH!  
  
DYB: Calm down.. Annd?  
  
DSK: Yeah, I think these two moments I combined together are soo kawaii! I wanted to turn this into a R/D Lemon but I think this is as good as it's gonna get.. Besides, I just like the fluffyness so um.. yeah.. anyways.. DRO? Disclaimer please!  
  
DRO: Um.. DSK doesn't own Final Fantasy Tactics, she only owns a PS1, PS2, FF9, FF X-2, Yugioh: Forbidden memory. She doesn't own the game FFT, that belongs to her brothers and every thing i've named are reaslly owned by Sony and Squaresoft. Sooo.. yeah!  
  
DSK: The lines i've put are shortened since i don't remember all of the lines so it's not exactly word for word, although some of it is if i remember it..  
  
"Delita, calm down, we can't do anything for her." Ramza Beoulve tried to reason with his best friend Delita Hyral. He glared at him har and grabbed him by the throat. "Calm down!? She's my only sister!" Ramza stared into Delita's dark brown eyes. They had such anguish and anger, yet sadness. It made him frightened. "You heard what Dycedarg said.. He'd neve abandon Teta. She's like a sister. Ugh.. Cant.. Breathe.." A flash of horror hit Delita and he dropped him. Ramza's hands went to his throat and he started coughing, gasping for air. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked. A flash of concern was in his eyes. Delita always cared for Ramza, they were best friends, they were like brothers. He always looked up and apreciated his friendship, but having Teta gone.. It was a major blow to him.   
  
The doors to the castle opened and Algus Sadalfas stepped out, a dark smirk on his face. "Never believe in never." He said simply. Ramza got up and looked at him, having retained his breath. "You mean, Dycedargs lying?" He sharply glared at him. Delita tried to keep his anger down, annoyed by the blond haired boy infront of him. "If I was him id never send troops out to save some common girl." He smirked more at Delita. His fingers curled into a tight fist. His anger rose twice as fast. "What did you say?" His eyes narrowed darkly. He was almost on his last nerve.  
  
"You heard me, I said I wouldn't send troops to save you, commoners!" That was the last straw. Delita stepped up and punched Algus hard. "Bastard!" Ramza quickly interviened and grabbed Delita from behind his arms and held him there. "Stop it! Delita!" A sence of pleading was in his voice, but he ignored it. "Damn you, let go! Damn you!" Algus stood up and smirked, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Heh.commoners are all alike. People like you will never be nobles." He grinned, knowing he was getting under his skin. "Delita, you don't belong here, understand rascal?" Delita growled and made for him again but Ramza was still holding on. "Damn you!"   
  
Ramza held on tighter to Delita and felt like he wanted to scream at them both, but instead said something else. "Enough! Delita! And you too, Algus!" Delita slightly relaxed, but was still tenser then a board. Ramza felt so horrible with this, but he wanted them to stop. "Delita.. i'm so sorry.." He whispered, hardly moving his lips and so only Delita could hear. Algus stepped forward a bit and shook his head once, holding his hands up. "Ramza, don't you see? He's not one of us. You see, Ramza, we nobles can't live with them."  
  
This, was a hard blow to Delita, He tensed again, wanting to punch him again, but for Ramza's sake he didn't move, he tried to speak but found no words to say. The one to speak was Ramza, who imediately came to his defence. "Lies! He's my good friend. We're like brothers!" He felt a wave of greatfulness towards the older blond holding him back. But at the same time, he felt a little dulled at the statement, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. Algus smirked at them.  
  
"That's exactly the point! Don't act like friends. You are the son of a distinguished family. You cannot be with him. I'm sure your brothers would agree with me." Algus folded his arms and smirked in such a way that had Delita's blood boiling with anger. How dare he say that to Ramza! With all of his strength. He threw Ramza aside, slightly ashamed of the slight cry he made when he hit the ground.  
  
"Not all nobles are like you! I trust Ramza! How can you say that you, you bastard!" He glanced at Ramza and turned away from Algus, but never taking his eyes off of Ramza he silently mouthed something to him which he nodded. He walked off, heading towards the Mandalia Plains. Ramza got up and recovered from the shock of being thrown off and nodded as Delita mouthed 'The plains' at him. He stepped towards Algus, a new found anger running through his system. "Get lost! I never want to see you again!" He felt such anger, anger at Algus for everything he said to him, and Delita, for everything he meant. Angry at himself for not being better at caring for Delita, angry at nearly everyone. Algus looked at him, slightly suprised and a small look of hurt in his eyes. "Don't say that. We're friends, aren't we?"  
  
He didn't care if he was hurt or not. He was more angry at him to even decide on letting him stay. He took a warning step towards him. "I won't say it again! Get lost!" He watched as Algus shrugged off his words, another small look of hurt in his eyes as he walked past him and down the steps. A few feet away, he stopped and turned towards him. "Their base is at Fort Zeakden. I heard it from your brother. There are several cordons, so you can't attack from the front, of course. The only way to attack them is from the rear. Well.. Do your best you spoiled-rottern boy!" He sneered, looking at him with pure animosity and hate that was equally matched with Ramza's.  
  
He felt so angry at Algus he could've driven his blade right down his throat. How dare he call him such a name and why would he even care what they did? He growled and made a step for him. "Get out!!" He nearly yelled at him again, but managed to keep his voice under control. If he let off; he would be showing Delita he *was* just like Algus, and proving Algus right. He shrugged and shook his head as he turned and walked off. Ramza sighed and started to feel his hate and anger leave him. He glanced towards the plains and started heading off to where Delita told him he would be.  
  
Delita sat down on the ground overlooking most of the plains. When Ramza and him were little, they used to come there and play, they'd sit there for hours and play, and overlook the plain. He sighed. Why couldn't times be so simple like that now? He felt so afraid. He felt like that little child he once was, afraid and unprotected, without anybody to care for him. And now, Teta was gone.. His only family, his only friend besides Ramza.. Was gone.. He sighed and watched as the sun started setting.  
  
Ramza walked quietly to where Delita told him. Sure enough, Delita was sitting there quietly, in a dazed thought. He sat beside him and waited. He knew Delita would talk when he felt like it, and he respected that and gave him his space. Delita rose his head up more, aware that Ramza had come and sat beside him. He was thankful that he gave him his space and letting him have the silence he wanted. There was always something between them that they always understood each other. He looked back at the sunset. "Beautiful." He mumbled. "Somewhere Tetea's watching the same sunset.." He sighed softly.   
  
Ramza snapped back to reality when he heard Delita speak. He looked over at his best friend. There was a small breeze that was so calming, the way it blew their hair and made it sway. He searched for words to say.. "Don't worry, Delita. I'm sure she's okay." He tried to find other words to comfort his friend, but he could not. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them, to find Delita looking down at the ground, shoulders sagged like the weight of everything was on him and weighing him down. He bit his lip, wanting to help him, take some of that weight off of him. But, having no clue as to how to do so. He silently waited for Delita to speak. "...I've felt out of place for a long time."   
  
Delita sighed and threw a small stone away as he mumbled the words. He felt so helpless and weak. He felt small anger towards himself, more anger at Algus, and even some anger towards Ramza for not understanding how he felt. He casted his head even more down, angry at himself again for being angry at his friend. He was trying, and he should be greatful. But he wasn't and that made him hurt more.  
  
Ramze looked at Delita with sad eyes, he tried to find words to comfort him, but he couldn't really find any that would comfort him in this situation. "Are you thinking about what Algus said?" A small nod came from Delita. He wanted so much to take the pain away from him as he closed his eyes with unreleased tears. Or at least share them. Nobody should have to suffer, especially not Delita. He had it hard enough..  
  
Delita sighed and opened his eyes, bringing them to gaze at Ramza. The gentle breeze rustled his hair so that it blew in his eyes and he had to bursh them away to be able to meet his gaze. But somehow, he felt like he didn't deserve to meet his eyes. "I guess there are things you can't change no matter what.." He sighed as he brought his head down, teariung his eyes away fromhis best friend. He felt so alone and distraught. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up wearily to watch Ramza staring at him intensely. "Don't say that.. I'f you put effort into it.." Ramza had tried to comfort him, but even he knew it was hardly possible. He sighed and was so frustrated that he couldn't find words to help his friend.  
  
"Could I be a general if I tried hard enough? I want to save Teta on my own but I can't do anything. I'm 'useless'." He sighed, admitting the words to himsaelf. He felt a few tears of anguish arise in the corners of his eyes, but forces them back, not letting them fall. Ramza couldn't find anywords to say to him after that, he felt so helpless right now. He normally had everything to say.. But now.. He was speachless.. He just ran his hand down his friend's arm comfortingly, then withdrew it, once realizing that he was doing it.   
  
Delita bit his lip as his friend pulled away from him. Even his friend didn't want to touch him. He just wanted to die.. But something caught his eye.. He picked it up and studied it for a moment before looking at Ramza. "Remember how father taught us to play that reed flute?" He put the small flute to his lips and blue it. A soft and gentle sound came out, the wind blew a little, which made the sound even softer as it was carried off by the wind. Ramza looked at him and picked his own up and blew his. A slightly higher pitched sound came out, but it was still gentle none-the-less.  
  
They both played their flutes for a bit. Delita's feelings started to lighten a bit as he remembered how they always used to play with their flutes and many other things they had. Once they stopped he looked over at his friend. "Thanks.." He whispered. A small smile formed on his face. Ramza returned it and hugged him. "You're welcome.. It's what friends do.." He whispered back. He pulled back and turned his head back to where the sun was setting. It had gone down, and now the faint pinkish glow was nearly gone. Replaced by a lightish blue with morphed into a darker blue the farther it went. He stood up slowlyand looked at Ramza. "Let's go home.." He said softly. Ramza smiled and nodded. "Couldn't agree anymore.." They both started walking back towards Igros.  
  
Halfway there, Ramza stopped. Delita looked at him confusedly. "I promise we'll find Teta and save her.. And we'll do it together. No matter what." Delita couldn't have been more happy if he tried. He was so thankful he had a bestfriend that put up with him and would always be there. Ramza got a small sly grin on his face. He tapped his shoulder softly. "Race you back to Igros!" He yelled and started running up the hill towards the castle. Delita smiled and started running after him. "No fair!" He yelled at him. Ramza just yelled back over his shoulder. "Last one there's a rotten Chocobo egg!" Delita laughed. Maybe things would be alright. They would get Teta back. And probably face alot more things along the way. But when they did. They'd face it together.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
DSK: Well? How did you like it?  
  
DYM: *twitches* How dar5e you write such a thing? you need to be working on your Yugioh stories and the LOTR story you started..  
  
DSK: You're starting to sound like Mandra..  
  
Mandra: *from inside the Sennen Locket* I HEARD THAT!  
  
DSK: *sweatdrops* anyways..  
  
DRO: Please R&R or else Mandi will go insane and she'll die so yeah..  
  
DSK: Ja ne! 


End file.
